Chapter 15: Mahiro and Party Night
MAHIRO AND PARTY NIGHT CHAPTER 15 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとパーティーナイト (Mahiro To Pātī Naito) Previously Inexperienced in girl-with-girl friendship and shipping, Mahiro has nonetheless, began to understand the unique social positions that a teenage girl can occupy. She has been with Kaede both one-on-one, as well as in a group setting. Mahiro has also been with her little sister, Momiji, both one-on-one and in a group. So it is no surprise that Mahiro is invited to accompany Mihari to a holiday party at the house of Kaede and Momiji, four girls destined to have an evening of fun together ! This Chapter's Story In the living room of the Oyama household, Mihari enters dressed and acting like a poor imitation of The Mummy. Mahiro is completely scared, and is 'quaking in her boots'. Mihari caves in and tells her that it is just a costume. It is Halloween, after all. Mahiro still protests, insisting that Halloween is a pointless holiday, anyway. But now for the kicker---Mihari has been invited over to Kaede's house for a Halloween party ! Would Mahiro like to come, too ? The alternative is for Mihari to go and Mahiro to stay home alone. And of course!, Mihari has a costume for Mahiro to wear !!! At the doorstep of Kaede's home, in the open threshold, a wild ferocious beast lets out a thunderous roar, and a Trick-or-Treat. Kaede pretends to be scared to death, but then gives the beast a bear hug, and lets out her own thunderous roar--- " YOU ARE SOOOOOO CCCCCCUTE !!!!!!! " Mahiro is wearing super cute pajamas that are styled like a kitten's cat suit ! But she then notices that she is the only one wearing a costume ( you didn't notice that Mihari changed out of her Mummy costume at home ? ). Is this supposed to be a costume party ? Mahiro now lets out another thunderous roar--- " I was tricked ! " Congenial Kaede directs attention to Mihari, asking her about her 'costume' ( Mihari is wearing her usual outfit---blouse, mini-skirt, and lab coat, but with sexy black thigh-high stockings. ). "But I'm normal" is Mihari's comeback. So, don't pick on Mahiro is all that Kaede says. The group divides, with Kaede and Mihari going to the kitchen to prepare the party food, and Mahiro and Momiji to Momiji's room to play. In the bedroom, Mahiro wants to change out of her cat pajamas. Momiji suggests that she wear one of her outfits. Momiji selects a sweater dress, telling Mahiro that she does not have anything that is super cute (Momiji is a tomboy). But that is okay. With Mahiro now wearing the sweater dress, she makes an innocent comment, that nevertheless, turns the conversation towards an intimate subject. Mahiro wishes that she could have seen Kaede's costume, that of a sexy bat girl, complete with a black bodysuit that barely covers her ample bust. Momiji agrees that her big sister is well developed, however, she morns that she is still flat. Mahiro points out the fact that they are both sisters, implying that Momiji will develop, too, like Kaede ! Momiji only takes that as some sort of mockery, and retorts that Mahiro is big, too, compared to her. Mahiro places her hands on her bust, and uses the same comparison on herself, that her sister, Mihari, is bigger than her, implying that Mahiro will develop bigger, too ! Suddenly, thoughts connect, and Mahiro blurts out a revelation--- " JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING FORWARD TO ??? " Momiji is stunned, as Mahiro's mind overflows with implications. Thinking to herself, " I have been going with the flow too much . . . . . . . I am a man ( fer real ??? ) . . . . . . . But then there is the scent of a middle school girl in this dress . . . . . . . boobs can and do get bigger . . . . . " Momiji thinks back to when she accidentally touched Mahiro's boobs the other day ( Chapter 13 ) ! Kaede opens the door and interrupts to tell the two that the party food is ready. The feast is nothing short of amazing ! The four girls really enjoy themselves ! Pleasant conversation flows, until Kaede asks Mahiro about the 'older brother' ( Mahiro told Momiji the other day when they were together in the bedroom that all of the eroge video games in her room belong to 'her brother' away at collage. ) Awkwardness and innuendo prevails for a while, until Mihari is able to steer the conversation away from the 'spilled milk', to where to go on vacation. Skiing ? A South Seas Island paradise ? What about going to a hot springs ( an onsen ) ? Later, goodby's are said at the front door. Walking home, Mahiro comments that there was a lot of food, and that makes parties great ! "So materialistic!", is Mihari's response. Next, Mahiro makes an odd comment; something about the 'older brother'. That all does not matter now, referring to the fact that Mahiro used to be that 'older brother' ! " But I didn't do anything . . . . . . ", quietly mumbles Mihari to herself. " You say something ? " , asks Mahiro ? " Nothing, no nothing " , asserts Mihari. Chapter Lookback OMG ! '' '''WTF !!!' " Mahiro's MOE Factor, it's over 9000 !!!" Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter Yann / 10 months ago / 15 likes "Onii-chan Brother is done for", pretty obvious from the title. H I D O M O / 10 months ago / 29 likes We cannot save him manhood anymore, none can :'( SoleilSky / 10 months ago / 5 likes Were we actually trying to save him? He's kinda better this way...just sayin...!!! Santa Australia / 10 months ago / 2 likes I never saw his guy ever form a smile, so I dunno how much I would want to protect that. She, on the other hand, is cute !!! Random User / 10 months ago / 14 likes Remember the chaos she made in that MMORPG 4 ? That ability needs to be sealed for the good of the unpopular NEETS. Soviet Weeb / 6 months ago I want an anime of this now real soon. The characters look awesome colored. I also want more of her in the animal pajamas ! Karsh / 10 months ago / 4 likes The gender bender is what makes it good. It's not about it being a guy inside the body of a girl. It's about the personality and identity of a guy mixing with that of a girl. A good mix of flavors is often better than the simple vanilla! Add to that some pretty girly sprinkles on top and you have yourself a perfect masterpiece of a sugary treat to remember and come back to! Category:Chapters